ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Meemos
was a former super computer called designed by Hiroya Fujimiya (Ultraman Agul's host) who went berserk during the arrival of the giant kaiju Zorlim. After its system was frozen, Crisis transferred its content to the internet and transferred itself into the remains of the alien lifeforms Apatee, and Algyuros, that G.U.A.R.D had retrieved placed in a research building, and created his physical from. Crisis Subtitle: Meemos Subtitle: History Crisis Ghost The Crisis Ghost was a photon powered computer designed by Hiroya Fujimiya for communication and Alchemy Stars purposes, called Crisis. However, it contained the essence of the Bringer of Extinction, which was revealed when Fujimiya asked it what should be cleansed on Earth (also leading to Agul's misguided idea). Later on, Crisis finally became berserk when Zorlim attacked Earth, and after Gaia killed Zorlim, GUARD of Europe immediately froze Crisis' systems. However, Crisis made one final command: To send its contents to the internet and stay there like a ghost. After becoming such a thing, it invaded XIG's computer and managed to destroy all vaccines shot at it. However, Georgie's video game controller saved the day, but instead drove Crisis to Geo Base, where it invaded the storage containing the pieces of Apatee and Algyuros. After melding the pieces together, he morphed into Imitation Ultraman Gaia. Later on, when Dobishi attacks Earth with Zogu, Fujimiya will access Crisis again to restore world communication. Imitation Ultraman Gaia After gaining a body, Crisis used the huge databanks Geo Base owned of Ultraman Gaia to create an exact copy. However, Crisis misjudged that Ultraman Gaia's power never stops growing, so in the beam match, the imitation was quickly defeated and revealed its true face. Trivia *Imitation Ultraman Gaia's suit is the Ultraman Gaia V1 suit recycled. Meemos After Imitation Ultraman Gaia was defeated, the pretender revealed its true face: Meemos, a combination of Apatee and Algyuros from the past. Gaia quickly engaged in combat, but was soon losing the due to Meemos' metal boomerangs. After attacking Gaia, Meemos threw a fork at Gaia's neck that pinned him to the ground while his four active boomerangs lashed his hands and feet. But thanks to XIG's assault, Gaia was soon freed and transformed into Supreme Version. A short beating later, Gaia used the Photon Stream to blast Meemos' body out of existence. Data - Imitation Ultraman Gaia= Imitation Ultraman Gaia Stats Imitation Ultraman Gaia *Height: 50 m *Weight: 43,000 t Powers/Weapons *Photon Edge: Imitation Gaia can create a Photon Edge like Ultraman Gaia's. However, it is not as powerful as Gaia V2 Photon Crusher. *Armor: Imitation Gaia can survive attacks like the Photon Edge, but will be scarred from them. *Morph: Imitation Gaia can morph into his true form, Meemos. Imitation Gaia Photon Edge.png|Photon Edge (Left) Imitation Gaia Armor.png|Armor - Meemos= Meemos Statistics *Height: 52.5 m *Weight: 52,500 t *Origin: Geo base Powers and Weapons *Transform: Meemos can transform the metal that is his body at will, an ability he took from Apatee. *Metal Boomerangs: Meemos can fire homing boomerangs from his body to attack the opponent. Meemos E.g of Tranform.png|E.g of Tranform Meemos Metal Boomerang.png|Metal Boomerang }} Gallery UHEXMeemosGaia.jpg|UHEX Imit Ultraman Gaia Ultrmn Ga Mms.JPG|Imitation Gaia 27_-_imit_ultraman_gaia.jpg|Gaia V2 vs Imitation Gaia Ultrmn Ga Mms 2.JPG|Crisis turning into Meemos Ultrmn Ga Mms 3.JPG|Crisis half way into Meemos Ultrmn Mms.JPG|Meemos Ultrmn Mms 2.JPG|Meemos without his spikes Ultrmn Evl Tro.JPG|Meemos with Evil Tiga, and Imitation Dyna at an Ultraman stage show Ultrmn Ga imt Ga.png|Imitation Gaia Ultrmn Ga Mms I.png|Meemos Nisegaia.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Gaia (screenshot is from Ultra Rival Senshi Retsuden) Trivia *Meemos' legs were made from the Apatee suit while his chest was made from the Alugilos suit. *Meemos' head was sculpted atop Apatee's. *The Imitation Ultraman Gaia figure is a recolored Ultraman Gaia V1 release with a mix of sand color in the sliver parts. **This to imitate that Meemos is made of pieces of Algyuros and Apatee, and Apatee appeared in the desert and was knocked down once, so there are still sand in his pieces. *Meemos was the 2nd creature who can duplicate an exact look of an Ultra, the first is Alien Babalou. *Meemos is the first of Zogu's follower not to reside in or set foot on Galaxy M91. *Although being made from Apatee and Algyuros, Meemos does not have a transformation item on him. Category:Fake Ultras Category:Metal Organisms Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Fusions Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Kaiju